


A Good Day to Slack Off

by UnknownAuthorPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda fluff, Truth or Dare, fun times to be had, i guess?, kinda character driving, mostly just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAuthorPerson/pseuds/UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: It definitely wasn't how Shiro planned his day, but finding his teammates playing Truth or Dare was probably better than going through another day of rigorous training.





	

How does someone lose four people while their back was turned? A question Shiro never thought he would have to ask himself at that moment. Yet he was almost impressed that they could move so fast within the 30 seconds he was talking to Coran about training.  He turned around and _boom_ they were gone. It wasn’t the fact that they were skipping that surprised him, it was the fact that Keith and Pidge were so willing to run as well. Lance sure, Hunk maybe, but Keith and Pidge? Something was definitely up.

He walked what seemed like endless hallways, looking for them in the hangers where the lions were. In Pidge’s makeshift lab. In the upside down pool. And nothing.

“Where else could they be?” Shiro asked himself as he entered the castle’s elevator. By the time he found them there would be no point to training. Which may have been why they ran in the first place and sent Shiro on a goose chase for them. It was a wonder why he was still looking for them? What would really be the point of finding them? He figured he might as well head to his room and rest for a while, maybe polish his armour. He could use a day off himself.

Just as he exited the Elevator door, did he hear laughing and Keith’s voice yell.

“No! I’m not doing that!”

“Come on man, if you don’t you have to wear the hat of shame.” Hunk’s voice rang in a very sing song-y tone.

“Well, I’m not doing that either.” Keith sounded defiant, so it must have been bad.

“Then say it.” Lance sounded really smug. Something was up. Shiro found the door and leant against the wall next to the door so he could listen in

“Arrrrgh, Fine!” there was a moment of silence before he could hear Keith take a deep breath. “Lance…”

Shiro leant in closer as Keith continued.

“Lance...I...think that...you have…” Another moment of silence, Shiro waited to hear what Keith was going to say. Was it a love confession of some kind? The idea of that put a pit in his stomach. But was it? Maybe it was something else, what could he confess to Lance?

“Yesssss?” Lance was high and expecting, waiting for Keith to finish his sentence. With another deep breath, Keith spoke.

“I think you have...good arms…” a moment of silence.

 _“Are you kidding me?”_ Shiro just thought to himself.

“Are you serious? That’s your compliment?”  It seemed that Lance vocalised his thoughts.

“What? I do! I think you have good arms.” Keith’s voice squeaked a little when he said that.  A moment of silence before an annoyed groan was heard coming from Pidge and Keith.

“You know what? I do have great arms! Thanks, Keith.” There was some laughing, which made Shiro smile. This is what they were doing? Just some down time and a silly game? Who was he to stop them from their fun, hearing them like that, was a reminder that his teammates were still pretty young. They really shouldn’t be dealing with something like intergalactic wars, no one really should.

“Hey Shiro, you gonna join us or what?” The door was suddenly opened and Shiro jumped at the sight of Pidge. He not has been paying attention as he almost fell forward on the floor.

“What? Um…” Shiro cleared his throat and stood up straight and made his voice more authoritative. “I-is this where you guys ran off, to play games?” he asked Pidge. She shrugged her shoulders before she spoke.

“Actually we were originally trying to find some kind of hidden room, like a dungeon or something. I told Lance that it wasn’t possible since an advanced race wouldn’t need a dungeon...but I was curious about exploring the castle more, so we cut training.” Pidge explained with a smile on her face. Shiro looked in on an extra bedroom that no one was using. Keith, Lance and Hunk sat in a circle waiting for Shiro to either join them or leave them alone. He looked back at Pidge, who was expecting some sort of reaction, mostly an angry one. But Shiro sighed and walked into the room. Everyone froze for just a moment before Shiro sat in the circle with them, right next to Keith.

“Well, I wasted enough time looking for you guys, so what’s the point of taking you all back to training.” Shiro relaxed his stature a little as Pidge joined him in the circle. “So, how about I join you instead?” The other four Paladins looked at each other but none of them said anything against the idea. Keith took the die off the floor and handed it to Pidge.

“Your turn.”

* * *

 

Shiro hadn’t played this version of Truth or Dare before. These were Hunk’s rules apparently but they were pretty easy to follow. Everyone rolled a die to get a number. Keith was 4, Pidge was 6, Lance was 2, Hunk was 1,  and when Shiro rolled for his number, he was 5. According to the rule. Each person rolls the die and whatever number it lands on that person was asked Truth or Dare. If they refused, they would have to wear ‘The Hat of Shame’ which really was just some odd hat that Coran gave to Hunk as a hand-me-down, it had four appendages hanging over the head with some sort of Altean saying written on the rim. The person would have to wear it until they told the truth or did a dare. If someone rolled the die on a number that no one had, everyone had to answer truth or dare, but this was only used where there weren't enough people.

At least that’s how he came to understand it. Shiro rolled the die and it landed on a 3. Something he didn’t really think would happen, but it was a 1 in 6 chance so.

“Alright, you guys wanna do truth or dare?” He asked them, already coming up with at least 40 different dares he could make them do. He could make them do 100 squats, maybe have Keith and Lance go into a pushup contest. But the more dares he thought of, the more it made him sound like a drill sergeant. So maybe something a little funnier? Like standing on their heads for a minute, or maybe have them braid Hunk’s hair or their best impression of Allura?

“Truth!”

“Um, I’d like a truth.”

“I’ll admit anything.”

“I’ll go with truth.”

This was something he didn’t expect any of them to say. Then again maybe they just wanted to avoid any exercises he probably would have given them. He didn’t even come up with a truth question, it took him a second to think of something, but asked them the first thing that came to mind.

“What do you honestly think of Allura?” This could only end badly. Lance spoke first without hesitation.

“Pssssh, easy. A total babe. Beautiful, smart, and a total ass kicker. And one day we’re gonna get married and have a bunch of kids.”

Everyone responded by either booing Lance, rolling their eyes or throwing a pencil at him. But Shiro laughed a little because of course he that’s how he’d answer.

“Well, if we’re being honest. She can be a little mean, like not as bad as some of the professors at the Garrison, but still pretty mean. But I’d be lying if I said she wasn’t beautiful. Cause like, she is, absolutely beautiful, like the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” Hunk admitted as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Pidge spoke next.

“Okay so, yeah she’s pretty mean. And I still question her being a ‘Princess’ but...yeah she’s pretty great. I mean, I get a little flustered when I see her kicking butt and it’s...kinda...um....” Pidge’s face got red as Lance nodded in agreement. She didn’t even finish her sentence but Shiro let it slide cause even he thought about seeing Allura standing above a defeated robot, hair tied in a bun and oh god he could only imagine her muscles.

“Okay, so the general consensus is that we all think she’s hot cause she could probably kick our asses?” Keith said with a hint of resentment.

“Oh yeah? What do you think then?” Lance asked her. Keith paused for a moment and looked at Shiro for just a moment. Looking for some kind of confirmation, Shiro just nodded and Keith began to turn red a little.

“She’s...pretty…but.”

“Keith?” Hunk asked.

“I mean, yeah she’s beautiful and all. Really smart and a total badass but...I um...I  just...Um…” he was struggling to say what he wanted to say, so Shiro put his hand on his shoulder and Keith breathed in then spoke. “I think that maybe she’s...out of our reach? Like I know I’m not the only one who’s had that passing thought about ‘What if we hooked up’ but...she’s an alien and...how would that work?”

“So, what are you trying to say?” Lance asked,

“Wait, you really put a lot of thought into this? Did you...actually think about what would happen if Allura started a relationship with one of us?” Pidge asked and Keith’s face began to turn red.

“What no I- It was just a thought and I...just...think that maybe she’s...too good for us?” It was probably the most honest he’d be at this moment.

“Wait that’s it? You think _she’s_ too good for _us_ ? I mean Lance for sure but _all of us_?” Pidge wasn’t sure what else to say. No one knew what to make of Keith’s answer, cause it was true after all. She probably was too good for any of them. She wasn’t even human.

“Hey wait. I’m totally good enough for Allura!” Lance’s comment was what broke the tension that began to rise in the room. Like he only just noticed Pidge’s comment about him.

“No, no you’re not.” Pidge was as blunt as she could be, which probably hurt him more that her implying that he wasn’t good enough for the Princess.

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I know I’m not gonna let what Keith thinks stop me. I know the Princess secretly likes me.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Pidge said with her typical snarky tone which Lance could only do was pout a little.

But Shiro’s attention turned to Keith, who was hiding his face and looking at the floor. He placed his hand on Keith’s back and rubbed his back, guilt filling him up seeing Keith like this. He may have to be more careful about what he asked.

"My turn.” Pidge announced as she took up the die and rolled it. Landing on a 4.

“Dare,” Keith said without being asked as if to forget what the previous incident.

“Okay. I dare you to stand on your head while reciting the alphabet backwards.” She waited for Keith to respond, but without hesitating he got up and walked to the wall, crouching down and lifting his body up to where he was on his head and using his hands to support his lower body in the air. Then loudly and booming, he began reciting the alphabet.

“ _Z. Y. X. W-_ ” It wasn’t in the typical tune it usually was, but stiff and robotic. Everyone watched as he continued, struggling to stay balanced. While Lance may have been getting some enjoyment from it, the others weren’t sure what to think. Were they waiting for Keith to fall or were they waiting to see how long he could last?

“ _M. L. K. J. I. H-_ ” It sounded like he was really struggling.

“You okay there, buddy?” Keith didn’t move from his spot but sighed, losing his place. Shiro was beginning to worry.

“Great.” Keith finally responded before continuing from _H_.

“Hang in there Keith! You can do it!” Hunk encouraged him. Keith went a little faster to finish it.

“GHFDCBA!” As soon as he finished he fell backwards and the Paladins went to go check on him. His face sweating and red while huffing out of breath.

“You okay?” Hunk asked. His question answered with some laughing from Keith of all people. Everyone was surprised at first, but then Lance started to laugh as well.

“You should see your face, you look so stupid.” He said while talking.

“You should talk.” Pidge chuckled as she gently pushed Lance back. Hunk and Shiro looked at each other before laughing as well. It was just contagious, nothing was funny, but seeing everyone having a good time was pretty uplifting. During everyone’s laughing fit Lance picked up the die and rolled it. Landing on a 6.

* * *

 

Shiro wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he couldn’t care to know. He sat back as Lance was trying to balance four pencils on his nose, he had three and was going for the fourth. Hunk was wearing the Hat of Shame for refusing to take off his shirt and doing a dance. While Pidge and Keith were encouraging Lance to put another pencil on his nose. Shiro even joined in.

“Go, go, go, go!” They chanted as Lance slowly placed the last pencil on top of the others. His tongue stuck out a little as a tiny bead of sweat rolled down between his brows and just barely touching the bridge of his nose. Everything seemed slower as Lance slowly and patiently placed the final pencil and waited. It was quiet for only a moment before Lance could keep the pencils balanced.

When Lance smiled wide and triumphed was everyone’s cue to cheer. Just as they did Lance dropped them but he didn’t care, receiving a high five from Hunk.

“Thank you, thank you.” He bowed repeatedly in a joking fashion before taking the die and rolling it on the floor. Landing on a four.

“Okay Keith, you know the drill.”

“Dare. Give me your worst.” Keith waited Lance tapped his chin thinking of something to make Keith do. His eyes widen and a smug smile crept on his face.

“Alright. I dare you to kiss someone you think is the most attractive person in this room. It has to be on the lips too.” Lance leant back as Keith just stared blankly.

“Come on Lance that’s-” Before Shiro could finish he felt Keith’s hand on the back of his head and pull him down to be met with Keith’s lips. It was a quick and awkward kiss but one that was enough to make his temperature rise. He pulled away from him and Shiro sat there in a daze.

“Whoa, he didn’t even-” Before Hunk could finish his sentence, Keith leant over and kissed Hunk as well. He pulled away and Hunk was flustered, a loss for words and about ready to faint. Keith placed himself firmly between Hunk and Shiro, no embarrassment on his face and looking Lance straight in the eyes. Lance seemed to be waiting for something but it didn’t happen, instead, Keith took the die and gave it to Hunk, never once breaking eye contact with Lance.

“What? You want me to kiss you too?” Keith asked, Lance just scoffed and crossed his arms.

“No! But wait a sec, I asked you to kiss someone you thought was attractive.”

“And I did.”

“But I’m attractive!”

Keith didn’t respond, just shrugging his shoulders. Lance’s face flushed and clenched his teeth.

“I’ll have you know that I think that I’m very attractive and you would be so luck to kiss me.” Lance was about to grab Keith’s shirt but Hunk intervened, pushing him back.

“L-Lance, calm down. Don’t let him goad you.”  Hunk pushed Lance back. “If it makes you feel better. I think you’re pretty handsome.” That was enough to pacify him.

“Thanks, Hunk.”

Hunk rolled the die which landed on 5. Shiro’s turn. He was still in a bit of a daze after the kiss that he simply was touching his lips until Keith tapped him on the shoulder.

“Truth or Dare?” Hunk asked. Shiro didn’t know what to say but closed his eyes for a moment and answered.

“Dare.”

* * *

 

“Paladins!” Allura called for them down the halls but they didn’t answer them. They didn’t even come when she called for them on the speaker system. She couldn’t believe that she had to go looking for them. But the mice seemed to know where they were so she followed. When she did find them, she was gonna make them work twice as hard for slacking off. Even Shiro and Keith were slacking off, that wasn’t like them.

“What could they possibly be doing that’s so important?” She turned a corner when she could hear the distant mumbling of something. The Paladins. She knew they were going to have it when she finally caught them. Just as the laughing got louder and she was about to open the door did she hear some talking.

“Are you serious?” it sounded like Keith. “Your brother really owns a surfing supply shop?”

_Brother?_

“Yeah, Ryou loved the ocean that much,” Shiro answered. Allura backed from the button that opened the door and listened.

“Man, if we get back to Earth, maybe you can take us,” Lance said with a dreamy sigh. “I’ve never been Malibu.”

“I promise. You’d like my brother, he’s pretty amazing. He said that when I returned from Kerberos mission, he would throw the biggest party ever.”

Silence. Kerberos, Allura knew that that moon was a forbidden word among the Paladins. Especially to Pidge and Shiro. But hearing Shiro say it, it made the reaction even worse. Beyond that door there wasn’t a single sound, she couldn’t imagine what they must've been thinking, let alone what they must have looked like.

“Do you guys ever think about where we might be if none of us joined the Galaxy Garrison?” Pidge asked them. Another silence. Allura waited for something, ready to push the button, maybe not to yell, but to save them from that question. Sometimes she forgot that they had lives before Voltron, before the Castle of Lion, and Zarkon. Especially before Kerberos.

“My cousin has a restaurant back home. I’d probably be helping him there.” Hunk answered. Another silence.

“I would probably still going to school. I wanted to skip but mom wouldn’t let me. If I didn’t go to the Garrison, maybe I would be at a different school, building robots or something.” Pidge was more honest in her answer. Allura heard a sigh come from her and another silence.

“I’d probably be helping out my brother at his shop. But...I don’t think he would want me to stay there.” Shiro answered with an equal amount of honesty.

“Well, I would probably be hanging out by the beach surrounded by a bunch of ladies.” There was some chuckling coming from the others at Lance’s answer.

“What about you Keith?” Shiro asked. Silence once again and even Allura waited to hear what Keith had to say. She didn’t know any of this, but had they not gone to this Garrison that they talked about a lot, then who would pilot the lions? Would anyone have? Would it be a different group of humans from Earth? How different any of their lives could've been.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know where’d I be. Before the Garrison I was just-Lost? I guess is the best way to describe it. But, I’m kinda glad I went.” Keith stopped and everyone seemed to vocalise their agreement.

“Yeah, I mean. Look! We’re in space! And we’re fighting aliens and piloting awesome mecha lions and form one big robot! Do you guys know how many garrison cadets would kill to be where we are right now….” Lance trailed off for just a moment. “Well. Minus Shiro getting captured and stuff.”

Shiro chuckled.

“It’s okay. I mean. I never thought I would be in a situation like this myself. I always teased Matt about meeting Aliens and now, well.”

Allura waited for a moment, seeing if they would say anything else but it seemed they were all silent. Her finger hovered over the button wanting to push it. The mice sitting on her shoulder telling her to leave them alone for now.

“You know. Despite everything. I’m really glad I met you guys.” Keith said.

“Even me?” Lance sounded excited.

“Sometimes.”

“Hey!”

“Geez, you two get a room.” Pidge sounded annoyed.

“Why us? If anything Keith should get a room with Shiro and Hunk if he likes them so much.” Lance announced loudly to the enjoyment of Pidge who couldn’t stop laughing. Allura tilted her head a little after hearing that. Why those two in particular

“Maybe I will.” Keith confidently responded. He sounded serious. The idea of Keith with Shiro and Hunk at the same time appeared in Allura’s mind for just a moment before shutting it out. Knowing the mice would probably have seen it too and she side-eyed them to make sure not to bring it up again.

“OOOKay! Maybe we should go see what the Princess wanted. Come on.” just as Shiro said that Allura jumped back just as the door opened.

“Oh, hey Princess.” Shiro greeted her as Allura cleared her throat.

“S-So this is where you’ve all been. Slacking off in some random part of the castle!” She wanted to sound angry, but even to her she was more caught off guard than anything else.

“Sorry, Princess we were um-” Allura cut Shiro off guard by holding her hand up to him.

“Don’t give me any excuses, it doesn’t matter anymore. Just go and continue to goof off. But I expect you all to work three times as hard tomorrow. Understand?” She must have hit a cord as all five straightened up and nodded in agreement. She turned and walked away from them, only managing to hear them murmuring amongst themselves. She smiled to herself. At they were bonding, so maybe it wasn’t a bad thing they slacked off for this one day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a drabble that got out of control. I didn't mean for it to get like this but then again I like indulging in some one-shots that have some cute moments, some sad moments, and hoping that people enjoy it. So enjoy my sleep deprived fueled story. I'm going to bed.


End file.
